Grand Alliance Army
The Grand Alliance Army '('GAA) is the primary land fighting force of the Alliance. The army is the united coalition of multiple armies, such as the Stormwind Army, the Ironforge Army, the Gilnean Army and several others. In general, they are led by a group of Marshals and Generals, and they answer directly to the Alliance High Command and King Varian Wrynn. History The Grand Alliance Army is the direct successor to the Allied Forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron, founded some time after the Battle for Mount Hyjal. At first, the largest part of it was comprised of the forces of Stormwind, Ironforge, Darnassuss and the Gnomeregan Exiles, along with the remnants of Stromgarde. and in the aftermath of the Third War they saw little action other than a few skirmishes such as those that started in the Warsong Gulch, the Arathi Basin and the Alterac Valley. The Alliance forces would not fight a true threat until the re-opening of the Dark Portal and the second Legion invasion, where they mobilized to the broken world of Draenor, now Outland. Reuniting with the Alliance Expeditionary Force that was lost in the Second War, they sent reinforcements to the broken world to fight the Legion. Coming Eventually Major Bases The Army has many bases of operation, such as Stormwind City, or a strategic point such as Lion's Landing. Eastern Kingdoms * Stormwind City * Gilneas City * Tol Barad Kalimdor * Darnassus * Exodar Northrend * Valgarde Pandaria * Lion's Landing Units As the Grand Alliance Army is the united coalition force of the Alliance, all armies holding allegiance to the Alliance are part of the Army. Stormwind Army The Stormwind Army is the standing military of the Kingdom of Stormwind. While under direct authority of the House of Wrynn, many of its higher-ranked officers and commanders come from the Stormwind House of Nobles, where many of the kingdom's lords have donated their own armsmen to Stormwind's cause. They arguably are the largest Army within the Grand Alliance Army. The Stormwind Army is comprised of four brigades from the four main regions of the Kingdom: Westfall, Elwynn, Redridge and Duskwood. A final brigade, the Stormwind City Brigade, is stationed within the capital city itself and defends it. Ironforge Army The Ironforge Army is the standing army of the Kingdom of Ironforge. It consists of all infantry, cavalry and mechanized land weapons in military service to the Kingdom of Ironforge. The Ironforge Army's main forces include those of the Ironforge Guard, who are the standing forces protecting the Kingdom of Ironforge and Khaz Modan, the Ironforge Mountaineers who specialize in tracking and traversing the rugged terrain of Khaz Modan and the Dwarven Vanguard, a military force comprised entirely of Dwarves in service to the Kingdom of Ironforge and Grand Alliance that succeeded the Mountain Guard. Gilnean Army The Gilnean Army is the Kingdom of Gilneas's primary land force. The army is led by a collection of officers and members of the Gilnean Peerage. Traditionally, the Gilnean Army was both ceremonially and practically led by the King of Gilneas and still is to certain extents, though much of the load has been transitioned to it's leaders and the Alliance High Command following Gilneas' readministration into the Alliance. The most notable remaining units of the Gilnean forces remaining include the Gilneas Liberation Front, the Blackhowl Regiment and the Blades of Greymane. Notably, the Gilnean Military uses a different command structure than the united Alliance forces. Sentinel Army The Sentinel Army is the primary infantry fighting force of Darnassus. It is the standing army of the Kaldorei peoples in Kalimdor and Darnassus. It is primarily made up of Sentinels and Huntresses. Led by General Shandris Feathermoon, the most notable branch of the sentinels are the Shadowleaves. Stromgarde Army The Stromgarde Army are the remnants of the Stromic military forces that protects the Kingdom of Stromgarde, formed from the remains of the Arathorian Legion. It is currently led by Commander Amaren and Radulf Leder and is based out of the ruins of Stromgarde City and the Refuge Pointe. The remaining forces aligned with Stromgarde's army are comprised of two small garrisons stationed in the capital and the Refuge Pointe, as well as the Stromgarde Brigade. Command Structure : For a more detailed explanation, see here. The standard command structure of the Alliance armies is one comprised of a higher echelon of marshals and generals commanding their subordinates, though some nations, such as Gilneas, differ. The standard command structure as used by the majority of the united Alliance forces is: Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military